


An American Werewolf in Derry

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, Richie is acting stranger than usual, What's going on, Worried Eddie, and he's hairer, halloween fic, werewolf Richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: “I’m fine.” He said, rubbing his face against Eddie’s hand. Eddie smiled, it reminded him of a cat.“You’re not fine. I saw your treehouse, Richie, what’s going on?” Eddie didn’t want to risk him escaping again.Richie abruptly stepped back, breaking the contact. It was like he remembered why he was there. “I know you did, I could smell you all over it this morning.”Eddie frowned, crossing his arms. “I shower every day.” He said, insulted.Richie laughed. “I know. What do you think I smelled?” Richie stepped closer again, almost despite himself. He ran his nose along Eddie’s neck. “Your soap, your shampoo, the mints you chew. I smelled all of it.” He whispered into Eddie’s ear, sending shivers down his spine.





	An American Werewolf in Derry

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: Werewolf Richie!! In the book that was Richie’s encounter with pennywise, what if he had bitten him or just a scratch before he got away? Richie slowly starts showing signs of lycanthropy and goes into hiding. Nobody sees him for days. Eventually Eddie goes looking for him and finds Richie, now a full blown wolf, and has to either fight him in an angsty manner or train him in a fluffy manner. (Bonus points if Richie is territorial and/or humpy with Ed oof)  
> **I aged them up a bit here, they’re 17 when they fight IT***  
> (Um whoever you are, I love love love this prompt. the way you wrote it killed me - especially that oof. I hope you like it)

“Richie’s been acting weird lately,” Eddie said, taking a bite of his sandwich. Richie hadn't joined them for lunch lately, which was becoming more and more the norm. He’d beg off saying he had homework or make a joke about ‘special lessons’ with Cindy Smith. No one believed him but Eddie still felt a jolt of jealousy whenever he said it.

“He’s always weird,” Stan replied, clearly unconcerned. 

“No, Eddie’s right. He’s been even stranger lately. Since-” Mike paused, looking around. Then he leaned in, dropping his voice, “Since we fought Pennywise.”

“All of us are dealing with it in our own wuh-ways.” Bill said. It had been several months and the group was still recovering. Sometimes Eddie would still see a hollow look in his friends eyes and he’d know they were remembering. But mostly, amazingly, they were all doing okay. It helped that they had each other. There had been more sleepovers and late night talks since the event, none of them wanted to be alone. 

Except for Richie. He had become more withdrawn, less likely to join them at the arcade or hang out at the barrens. Eddie was convinced that it was something more than Pennywise but no one else seemed to believe him. He resolved to get to the bottom of it. He missed Richie and was worried about him. 

That night Eddie went to Richie’s house. He said a quick hello to his parents and wandered up to Richie’s room, knocking briefly before entering. He hadn’t told Richie he was coming over, he didn’t want to give him the chance to run away. 

“Eds?” Richie said, standing from his desk as he came in the room.

Eddie rushed forward to hug Richie, unable to stop himself. He hadn’t realized just how much he missed him until he saw him again. Richie’s arms wrapped around him, tentatively at first and then completely, pulling Eddie into his chest. They stayed that way for a minute, Eddie soaking in how it felt to be held by him again.  

“Hi ‘Chee.” He said, pulling back slightly. He finally looked at Richie, realizing how long it had been since he had really seen him. Richie had finally hit puberty. He had filled out, his shoulders seemed wider and hips broader. He was still a beanpole but somehow less lanky, more proportional. And he was hairy. Eddie was surprised to see that he had dark arm hair and even a five o clock shadow. Richie had never been able to grow hair before but it seemed like that had changed. It accentuated his cheekbones and jawline. It felt sudden, like all of this shouldn’t happen in only a few months but the proof was right in front of Eddie, impossible to dent. 

He raised his hand and rubbed the scruff with his palm before he could stop himself. Richie pressed against his hand, closing his eyes at the touch. 

“I've missed you,” Eddie let himself say. It felt like admitting something big but he had to. Being here, in the dark room with Richie, he couldn't deny it. 

Richie's eyes shot open at Eddie's words, looking wild. Eddie looked up at them and gasped. Richie had always had green eyes but they had changed, now there was a ring of amber around them. 

“Your eyes!  What happened?” he asked, lifting his hand to Richie’s eyebrow. 

Richie grabbed it before Eddie could touch him again, not roughly, but it surprised Eddie. “Puberty Eds,” was all he said, still holding Eddie's hand. It looked like he was having trouble focusing. His eyes wouldn’t stay in one place and he kept shifting his weight. 

Eddie frowned. “Puberty doesn't change eye color.”

Richie ignored him and Eddie watched as Richie’s nostrils flared like he was smelling something.  “You’ve been baking.” 

Eddie nodded, surprised he could tell. “I was making cookies with mike.” He looked at Richie, even more concerned now. “Richie what's going on with you? What happened?” 

Richie’s expression changed. First he looked sad then annoyed. Then blank. The blankness hurt the most. “Nothing Eds, just spending more time with my many admirers.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “What admirers?” 

“Cindy, for one. She wants to admire all of me, if you know what I mean.” He said it with a wink but Eddie could tell his heart wasn’t in it. It felt like a show he was putting on for Eddie’s benefit. 

Eddie took a step back, trying to cover his hurt, even if it was a joke. He hated hearing Richie talk like that. “Fine, don't tell me. But we’re all worried about you. I wish you’d talk to us. If not me then Bev? Or Stan?” 

Richie’s eyes flashed with empathy and for a second Eddie though he would finally tell him but then he shook his head. “It's nothing.” Eddie didn’t believe him for a second but he could see that Richie wasn’t going to talk. 

“Will you at least come to the party at Mikes on Saturday?” Mike was on the football team and was moderately popular because of it, even more so because he didn't seem to care about how popular he was. He and Stan were the athletic power couple of the high school. Mike was having a party after homecoming and had invited most of their grade. 

Richie hesitated so Eddie added, “Please? It's been so long since we’ve seen you.” He hoped the added plea would convince him. 

It did. The taller boy nodded reluctantly. “Only for you, my Eddie Spaghetti.” 

Eddie smiled, relieved to see some of the old Richie. “Great! I’ll see you then!” Eddie wanted to ask more but sensed that Richie was done talking. He gave him another smile and turned to leave. 

On Saturday Eddie spent the first hour of the party looking for Richie but couldn’t find him. He finally gave up, trying to fend off the wave of disappointment. He had really thought Richie would come but Eddie couldn’t force him to. 

Now he was talking to Tom, his lab partner, about their latest assignment. Eddie was wishing he had fallen for Tom instead of Richie. Tom clearly liked him, he was kind, and more importantly, didn't hide his feelings. But no, Eddie was in love with one of his best friends who couldn't even keep a promise. 

“What if we got out of here?” Tom asked, leaning closer to Eddie on the sofa. Eddie looked at Tom’s straight blond hair and blue eyes, and how he was smiling warmly at Eddie. Maybe he could try. 

Eddie opened his mouth to agree but suddenly he felt someone else next to him, a possessive hand falling on his shoulder. “Fuck off Tom.” Someone behind him growled. 

Eddie looked up and saw Richie. He looked rougher than last time Eddie had seen him, like he hadn't slept since their conversation.

Tom looked from Eddie to Richie, clearly not happy about the interruption. “Maybe we could let Eddie decide.”

“Eds?” Richie asked, his hand still curled on Eddie. He was so warm, Eddie could feel the heat of him through his sweater  

It wasn’t a contestant. “I'm going to talk to Richie. Tom, I’ll find you later.” Eddie said, standing. He almost felt bad for Tom, his expression falling but Eddie knew he’d be thinking about Richie the whole time if he went with Tom. That wouldn’t be fair to him. 

He followed Richie the the barn. It was cold out so the space was empty.  Eddie could still faintly hear the sounds of the party. 

“What was that?” Eddie asked once they stopped. Even though he had gone with Richie he didn’t like the behavior. 

“He wants you,” Richie said, frowning. He was standing apart from Eddie, like he was worried about getting too close. 

“So?” Eddie asked, his hands on his hips. “Why do you care?” 

Richie let out a strangled noise and forced himself to look st Eddie. He could tell that Richie wanted to confess something, he kept opening and closing his mouth but nothing was coming out. Eddie felt sympathy for Richie and wanting to make it easier for him. He took a step closer, putting a hand on Richie’s arm. Richie was in a ragged tee shirt, even though it had to be under 50 degrees. When Eddie touched him he felt warm. 

“Richie, are you sick?” He put a hand to Richie’s forehead, “You're burning up.” Richie was hot, hot enough that Eddie was worried he had a fever. “We should get you to a doctor.” He wanted to say more but Richie grabbed his hand by the wrist, holding it possessively and shaking his head.

“What’s going on with you?” Eddie asked desperately. He hated this, something was clearly wrong and Richie was refusing to tell him. 

Richie swallowed and carefully brought Eddie’s wrist to his nose, inhaling deeply. Eddie flushed as Richie pressed a kiss to the soft skin.  

“What, what are you doing?” Eddie asked, feeling a burning sensation building in his stomach. 

“I don't like Tom,” Richie said, continuing to leave soft kisses up Eddie’s arm, pushing his sleeve up so he has access to the skin. The air was cool on Eddie’s skin but Richie’s kisses were hot. 

“Well, me either,” Eddie told him, falling forward as Richie pulled him in. 

“Who do you like?” Richie asked, his eyes linking with Eddie’s. His long arm was slung behind Eddie’s hips, holding him firmly, and Eddie wasn't sure he remembered how to breath. 

“Richie,” Eddie said softly, his hand moving to brush some hair from his eyes. He couldn't believe how long it had gotten, it was a miracle that Maggie hadn’t made him cut it. 

Richie bent his head, lips barely brushing against Eddie’s. “Yes?” 

Eddie knew that he should ask about his weird behavior, where he had been, but right then he didn't care. He pressed his lips to Richie’s, who immediately kissed him back. Eddie felt Richie’s hands pressing into him, like Eddie was the only thing holding him there. Richie’s tongue pressed against Eddies lips and he parted them, sinking into the kiss. It was hot and fevered, years of feelings and emotions behind it. 

Eddie felt Richie backing him again a wall, coaxing Eddies legs around his hips. Eddie compiled until Richie was holding him, his hands kneading Eddie’s ass. He was briefly surprised that Richie could hold him, he’d always been gangly, lithe without muscles. But Eddie felt completely secure in his arms. 

Richie’s mouth left Eddie’s, leaving kisses down his jawline and neck, pausing to suck a bruise into his collarbone. Eddie gasped, his hips bucking forward. He had never expected kissing Richie to be like this. It was like Richie was desperate, he was acting like this was their only chance to do this. Eddie wanted to stop him, to insist that they talk but he couldn’t form words, especially was Richie’s lips moved and he sucked on a new part of his skin. All he could do was groan as Richie rolled his hips into Eddie’s, his fingers spread on Eddie’s cheeks. 

Richie pulled back, admiring his work. He ran a finger over it. “Now Tom will know you’re mine.” He said, his voice low. 

Eddie looked at him, “Am I yours?” It felt like a dumb question,  Richie was holding him up with one arm and Eddie could feel his erection pressing against Eddie’s own. 

The question seemed to jar Richie out of the moment.. A darkness passed over his face and he slowly put Eddie down. 

“No, you’re not.” Richie said, stepping away. Eddie could practically see him shutting down.

Eddie wanted to shout at Richie, to tell him not to do this, but he wasn’t sure it would matter. He had to try something though. “Richie, what’s wrong with you? Please, tell me.” Eddie asked, taking Richie’s hand. 

Richie shook his head, refusing to look Eddie in the eye. “We love you.” Eddie said. “Talk to me, talk to someone.”

Richie swallowed and looked at him through his bangs. “Eds, I can’t. I- you wouldn’t understand. I can’t.”

“Richie, nothing you’d tell me would make me love you less. I’ll understand.” He was practically begging but Richie just shook his head. 

“It’s insane. And dangerous.” He took a step back, removing his hand. “I can’t. Please, let it go Eds. Let me go.” 

The way Richie looked at him made him want to cry. Richie looked terrible. It wasn’t just the rings under his eyes or his unwashed hair. He looked broken, like this secret, whatever it was, was eating him from the inside out. 

He tried once more. “Please, whatever it is, I don’t care Richie. I don’t care! I-” He stopped himself then plunged on. “I love you.”

For a minute, he thought it worked, Richie’s face softened and he started to reach for Eddie. Then he seemed to remember again and shook his head. “I love you too. Fuck Eds, so much, that’s why I have to do this.” 

Then Richie turned and ran before Eddie could speak again. Part of him thought about how much faster Richie seemed than usual but most of him was trying not to cry. 

\----

No one saw Richie for the next few days.  He wasn’t in school and refused to see anyone when they dropped by his house. It hurt everyone but affected Eddie the most. He couldn’t believe that Richie would do this, say he loved him and then disappear. It didn’t make sense. 

Eddie did the only thing he could. He started hanging out outside Richie’s window, hoping to catch Richie when he left the house. 

Except he never did. Eddie watched the house at random times for nearly a week and he never saw Richie leave.

Until one night when Eddie was taking a late night walk. By now walking past Richie’s house was part of his routine. To his shock, he saw Richie drop silently from his window and land crouched, a backpack on his back. Eddie’s mouth fell open. Richie had a lot of great qualities but grace wasn’t one of them. He was as clumsy as a newborn calf. 

Eddie barely had time to consider this as Richie started running. This time it sank in how fast Richie could run. Eddie was in track and he was pretty good but he had trouble keeping up with him.

What the fuck? Was all he could think as he watched Richie run, trying to keep him in sight but not be seen himself. 

He thought he was caught once. Richie stopped abruptly, his nose up like he was smelling something, and Eddie had to quickly duck behind a tree. Richie waited for several minutes before starting again during which time Eddie tried not to breath. 

When Richie finally took off again Eddie realized how silly he was being, there was no way that Richie could have heard him from so far away. But something in the back of Eddie’s head whispered that he could. Richie was certainly different than he used to be and Eddie wasn’t sure how different. 

He followed Richie to a small area of woods by Bill’s house. He recognized it, it was where their old treehouse was. Bill’s dad had built it for them when they were kids but they hadn’t used it for years. He watched Richie crawl into it, turning on a flashlight once he was up. Eddie desperately wanted to go up and confront Richie but instead he waited, eager to see what Richie was going to do.  

Richie was there for nearly an hour. It seemed like he was unpacking things and setting stuff up but Eddie couldn’t see much. He had taken a seat, idly playing on his phone and hoping his mom’s shift went long. Then he saw Richie crawling down and quickly hid behind a fallen tree. He could see Richie walking past him and again he stopped to sniff the air as he passed Eddie. For a second Eddie thought Richie could smell him but then he moved on and Richie reminded himself that that was ridiculous. 

Once he was sure Richie was gone he went up to the treehouse, eager to see what Richie had been doing. 

Eddie saw comic books, snacks, soda. It looked like Richie had been spending a lot of time out there. Nothing too out of the ordinary. But then, hidden under a blanket, he found handcuffs and chains. Near the chains he saw a few long scrapes in the wood, like long nails had been scratching at them. 

“Richie, what the hell,” He whispered. Under the chains was a faded print out of the phases of the moon. 

None of this made sense and it worried Eddie. He didn’t understand what was going on but he knew enough to know that something was wrong. 

He left, going home. His mom wasn’t back so he went up to his room and decided to google what he had found. Running faster, amber eyes, the moon, enhanced sense of smell. The results were all the same.

“No fucking way,” He said to himself, opening a tab on google. The page displayed a hairy animal, standing on two legs, howling at the moon. The internet was telling him that there's were the symptoms of lycanthropy, that Richie was a werewolf.

It was all so crazy that he shut his laptop. He was too tired to even start to process this. He crawled into bed and fell asleep quickly, dreaming of strange dogs with human faces. 

When he woke up the next morning he could sense that someone was in his room before he even opened his eyes. He thought it was his mom until he heard the low huffing. 

“Richie?” He asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Richie was pacing his floor, looking even more rough and ragged. His hair was hanging in his eyes and Eddie saw that his nails were chewed to bloody nubs. 

Richie stopped his pacing, his eyes focusing on Eddie. “Eds,” The look in Richie’s eyes made Eddie spring up and run to him, pulling Richie into a rough hug. Richie stiffened then relaxed into the hug, his long arms wrapping around Eddie. Eddie tried not to be alarmed at how different Richie felt. Both more filled out but also skinnier. 

“When did you eat last?” Eddie asked, pulling back to look at him. He brushed the hair behind Richie’s ear, trying to ignore how greasy it was. 

Richie chuckled. “You’re worried about me?”

“Of course I am.” Eddie said, putting a hand on Richie’s cheek. “Did you eat yesterday?” Richie leaned into him and Eddie felt like he was getting used to the heat that radiated from him.

“I’m fine.” He said, rubbing his face against Eddie’s hand. Eddie smiled, it reminded him of a cat. 

“You’re not fine. I saw your treehouse, Richie, what’s going on?” Eddie didn’t want to risk him escaping again. 

Richie abruptly stepped back, breaking the contact. It was like he remembered why he was there. “I know you did, I could smell you all over it this morning.”

Eddie frowned, crossing his arms. “I shower every day.” He said, insulted.

Richie laughed. “I know. What do you think I smelled?” Richie stepped closer again, almost despite himself. He ran his nose along Eddie’s neck. “Your soap, your shampoo, the mints you chew. I smelled all of it.” He whispered into Eddie’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. 

“How?” Eddie asked. He was grateful that Richie wasn’t touching him. Eddie wasn’t sure he could stop himself if Richie decided to kiss him and he wanted to have this conversation. 

“I just can. I always smell you Eds, I can smell you when you’re outside my house, watching for me.” Richie’s hand curled behind Eddie’s head, into his hair, angling his neck slightly so he had more room to run his nose along. Eddie inhaled sharply. 

“That’s impossible.” Eddie told him, feeling safe and dangerous all at once. 

Richie paused and answered quietly, “A few months ago I would have thought so too.” 

Eddie forced himself to step back, fixing his gaze on Richie. “Talk to me, please. I’ll believe you. Whatever you say. Let’s make some food and we can talk.” 

Richie licked his lips then shook his head. “There’s no way you’d believe this.”

“Are you a werewolf?” He cringed, it sounded so stupid, saying it outloud. But Richie’s reaction made him feel less crazy. His eyes flew open and he took several steps back. 

“What?” Richie tried to laugh but it came out strangled. “What would make you think that?” 

“The moon chart, the speed, the second run at puberty you seemed to have had.” Eddie ticked off a few, still feeling ridiculous. He expected Richie to laugh at him but instead he shook his head. 

“Just- stay away from the treehouse Eds. That’s all I came here to say.” Richie said, walking to the window.

“Richie! No, please!” Eddie tried to grab him but he had already jumped out the window. He looked up at Eddie once, his expression sad, then broke into an effortless sprint leaving Eddie confused and hurt. 

Right then Eddie resolved to go to the treehouse tomorrow. It was full moon and he needed to confirm if this insane theory was real.

The next night Eddie showed up at the treehouse after dark. He could see that Richie was in there, the space was illuminated by a flashlight. Eddie took a deep breath and went up. Richie was sprawled in the blankets, reading comics. It would have looked like a normal scene except for the thick metal rings around his wrists and ankles.

“Eds!” Richie jumped up but couldn’t go far, the chains stopped him. “Get out!” 

Eddie shook his head. “Richie, this is crazy. You’re not a werewolf.” He looked around. “Where’s the key? Come on, let’s take those off and talk. I’ll buy you dinner. We can even go to that shitty fried chicken place you like.” 

Richie shook his head vigorously. “You need to leave! Now!” Richie was looking outside and Eddie glanced out too. He saw the full moon, emerging from behind the clouds. “Please!” It came out strangled, ragged.  

Eddie was about to tell Richie that he was insane but the words died on his lips as fur started to pop out of Richie’s face and hands. His fingers elongated, turning into claws, and his face morphed into a snout. He was still on two legs, crouching on his haunches and watching Eddie with yellow eyes.

And Eddie screamed. The Richie he knew and loved had changed into into a werewolf. A werewolf who didn’t seem to know, or care, who Eddie was. The changed Richie growled at him, advancing on Eddie, claws held out and trying to grab Eddie. 

He scrambled backwards, his brain trying to coincide what he was seeing with reality. “Chee, it’s me, it’s Eddie. It’s me.” Eddie knew he was blubbering but he was terrified. Werewolf Richie was staring at him, a thin line of drool falling from his lips. He was stopped by the chains and turned to growl at them, trying to pull them up. Eddie could see the old wooden floor straining against them and he knew it wouldn’t hold. 

Eddie glanced at the trap door that lead to the ladder. Richie wasn’t quite between him and it but he’d have to slip under those claws to reach it. But he didn’t have a lot of other options. 

He looked at Richie again and saw none of his friend left. It was just a snarling beast. Taking a deep breath trying to calm himself he dashed to the door, not hesitating. He felt Richie’s claws scrap his back but they didn’t grab him. Eddie could feel blood pool in the shallow wounds but he didn’t stop until he was safely on the ground. He could hear Richie growling and scratching at the floor. As Eddie ran away he heard a long, low howl. It made shivers run down his spine.

Eddie ran home as fast as he could, not looking back. Several times he swore that someone was behind him. But when he looked there wasn’t anyone there. 

Once he was finally home, and safe, he looked at his back in the mirror. His shirt was in ribbons and he had four long scratches down his back. He was lucky, they were shallow and easy to clean. He bandaged them, ignoring the stinging pain then grabbed his laptop. He wanted to learn everything he could about werewolves. The adrenaline had worn off and he was exhausted but he made coffee and forced himself to stay awake. He was up all night, trying to separate reality from fiction. The thought made him laugh, a week ago he thought that all of this was fiction.

The next morning he went back to the treehouse, armed with several items, one of which was a silver knife. He hoped that Richie was still Richie but, just in case. Eddie wasn’t sure that he could actually use it but he refused to be caught unarmed. 

Taking a deep breath he went up the steps. To his relief he saw a sleeping Richie, sprawled out on the blankets and wearing only boxers.

When Eddie stepped into the house Richie bolted up, looking wildly around. He saw Eddie and relaxed. “Fuck, you’re okay. Fuck. Eddie, what happened?” He grabbed his glasses from their case, pushing them onto his face. 

Eddie went to sit near Richie, putting his backpack down. He pulled out water and aspirin, handing them to Richie. He looked from Eddie to the items until Eddie pushed them into his hands, watching Richie take the pills and swallow some water. “I’m fine. I promise.” 

“I thought- I remember- you were here. I thought I got you.” 

He hesitated. Eddie didn’t want to tell Richie about the scrapes but he was sick of the lies between them. He turned and pulled up his shirt, showing Richie his back. “You did, but I’m okay.” 

Richie let out a strangled noise and Eddie felt fingers running next to the wounds. “I hurt you. Fuck, this is exactly what I was worried about. I’m a monster and I hurt you.” 

“No!” Eddie pulled his shirt down and turned to Richie, taking his hands. “No, you’re not. I came here on my own because I had to see if for myself. And I’m fine, I made it out. I’ll know better next time.”

“Next time?” Richie’s eyes bugged and he shook his head. “No, no way I’m fucking running away. I’ll become a hermit. I can’t risk hurting anyone.” He paused, squeezing Eddie’s hands. “You especially.” 

“It won’t happen again. I understand now,” He paused, laughing a little. “I learned a lot about werewolves. I want to help you.” Richie was still shaking his head and Eddie leaned in more, until their noses bumped. “I can’t lose you again Richie. We can manage this, together.”

“I hurt you. I would have killed you.” Richie’s eyes kept going to his back and Eddie did the only thing he could, closing the small gap and kissing Richie, trying to convince him. 

“You didn’t. I’m fine. You can’t do this alone Richie, please.” 

It seemed like Richie wanted to argue more but then he sighed, not quite accepting Eddie’s argument but at least wanting to move on. “How did you know about the pain?” He asked.

Eddie grabbed the next two items from his bag. One was a heating pad and the other was a covered tupperware. “Here,” Eddie handed him the pad and turned it on. “The internet said that it hurt like fuck, since your bones actually shift and change.” He watched as Richie put it on his back, smiling as he sighed happily. “I wasn’t sure how much was real and how much was bullshit so I went with what made some sense.”

Richie watched him. “None of this makes sense.”

Eddie nodded, opening the tupperware. The scent of sausage and bacon filled the room. He saw Richie eye it hungrily. “That’s true.” He handed it to Richie then rummaged for a fork. When he turned back Richie already had three pieces of bacon shoved in his mouth. He chuckled. “Some places said you’d want it raw, but I couldn’t do that.”

Richie shook his head, swallowing. “Not raw, just, rare.” He looked at Eddie, and his bag. “You did all this for me?”

Eddie nodded. “What did you expect?” Richie’s glance down and silence was enough of an answer. “We’d never abandon you Richie, no matter what. We stick together, we’re all outcasts, remember.”

“This isn’t like you coming out as gay or Stan being Jewish.” He said, “I could kill someone.” Richie’s voice was strained as he glanced again at Eddie’s back. “I could kill you.”

“Richie.” Eddie grabbed the bowl, putting it down and taking Richie’s hands. “We took on an alien clown together. This,” He gestured around the room, “is pretty par for the course.”

Richie laughed, nodding slightly. He was quiet for a minute then spoke. “That’s when it happened, in that shitty house on Niebolt. When IT swiped me. He, infected me, somehow.”

“That was months ago!” Eddie said, alarmed. “You’ve been dealing with this since then?”

Richie shrugged. “It started slow. First it was just the hairy arms, then I could run faster, then the amber in my eyes...it was gradual.” He paused but Eddie didn’t speak. He wanted Richie to tell his story. “Then two months ago I woke up outside, naked. I didn’t know where I was but I knew it was the night after a full moon. I didn’t hurt anyone but I was terrified I would. I came here last month and chained myself up. It’s the only safe way.” 

“So why be alone the rest of the month?” Eddie asked quietly. 

He laughed. “This is fucking weird Eds, I can’t bring you guys into this. I can’t bring you into it.” He looked at Eddie with hollow eyes.

Eddie pressed a careful kiss to the side of Richie’s mouth. “Richie, I love you. I’ve loved you for years. This,” He gestured around the room, “isn’t a dealbreaker.”

Richie smiled, the first real one Eddie had seen in a while. “What would be a dealbreaker then?”

Eddie thought for a minute. “Wearing socks to bed.”

He laughed, throwing his head back. It rang through the small area. Eddie had missed that sound. “The audacity.” Richie said, once he recovered. 

Eddie hummed, moving closer to Richie and wrapping his arms around him. “Exactly.”

Richie leaned his head on Eddie’s, curling into him. “You really don’t care?” His voice was serious, giving Eddie another out, another chance to leave. 

“I really don’t.” Eddie told him, trying to make the finality clear in his voice. He was going to be here for Richie, whatever it took. He glanced around. “But we’re getting you a better space, you’re going to get sick out here. And break out of those chains.”

Richie let out a small laugh. “I’m a werewolf and you’re the one trying to protect me.”

“Get used to it, I’m not going anywhere.” Eddie said, leaning into Richie more, soaking in his heat on the cool morning. 

“Good.” He felt Richie shift to grab the food and then nestle into him. “Very good.” He repeated, kissing the top of Eddie's head before grabbing more food. Eddie thought about chiding him for his eating habits but decided to let it go, instead listening to Richie chew and enjoying the warmth of his werewolf boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (almost!) Halloween! Yikes this one got away from me.   
> Send me more weird, amazing prompts at [tinyarmedtrex](https://tinyarmedtrex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
